


Music Fixes It All

by derekandstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, And so is Stiles, Cello-Player Derek, Derek is such a cutie, F/M, Fluff, I can't believe this wasn't a thing before, M/M, Music, New York, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stiles and Lydia are besties, Violinist Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekandstiles/pseuds/derekandstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, I just- I don't know! I just hear music playing in my head continuously- and I feel like I have to let it out someway, and my only way on letting it out is playing the violin. It's really hard to explain. Well, maybe it's because I was never really good at talking, like, at all. And yeah, I know I talk as if there were no tomorrow, but most of the time it doesn't make any sense. This probably doesn't makes any sense either! But I just can't help it! Wait- wow, you will probably want me to shut up and stop babbling and-"</p><p>"Stiles." Derek said calmly.</p><p>"Y-Yeah?"</p><p>"I love your babbling"</p><p>***</p><p>Or the one where Stiles and Derek win not only a place in the New York's Philharmonic Orchestra, but a way to each others heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Fixes It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is my very first fanfiction, so I'm really excited. Let's see if you guys seem to like it :) By the way, please feel free to comment any of my errors (the're will probably be a lot 'cause english isn't my mother language) or just tell me what you think about the story. Anyway, just for you guys to know, I ADORE feedback, and it actually encourages me to write faster and better. Oh, and you can always contact me on twitter (@sterehk) tumblr (stilihale.tumblr.com) or instagram (@hohohobrien) Thanks for reading! :D

Derek sighed as he looked at his watch. The Hale still had two hours left for the audition, so he decided to take a coffee break before heading to the Avery Hall. He gazed at the street, looking for a nice bar. He chose a vintage coffee and entered.

Derek stared at the guy behind the counter, who was having a conversation with a ginger girl sat on a chair. He looked young, with pale skin covered in moles. He had this cute little nose turned uprights and soft, pink lips and his hair was dark and frizzy. The boy was pretty tall and skinny, but not skeletical. He was good looking, Derek thought.

"So sir. What would you like?" The teen asked looking at his client. The older man looked up from his watch and then his eyes met the boy's. He had soft, sweet, whiskey eyes, and somehow the Hale felt as if those eyes could look into the depths of his soul. They where shinning brightly, and Derek thought about how his mom would tell him how eyes said a lot about their owners.

"I'll have a caramel machiatto"

"Hmmm, good choice. I usually take it with cinnamon- would you like it with hazelnuts?" he noted down Derek's order and stuck it to the wall. The green-eyed one noticed he had his name written in his uniform. The name read 'Stiles'. "What kind of name is Stiles?" he muttered to himself. He noticed 'Stiles' was still waiting for him to answer the question.

"Yeah, that seems about right." 

Derek sat on the closest table to where Stiles was, and waited quietly for the coffee to arrive. He opened his bag and took out the music sheets he had prepared for the audition.  
Stiles quickly brought him his order and winked at him. Derek tried his best to not wink back.

"It's 2 dollars sir" he broke the silence

He placed 5$ at the table "You can keep the other 3 dollars, I don't really mind."

Stiles looked surprised "That's very kind of you. I really appreciate it!" he smirked. Derek noticed how the brunette kept looking down at his paper. "Debussy, huh?"

Derek was amused. The paper didn't tell who the artist was, so that meant he recognized it. Derek just nodded.

"I preffer music from the XVIII century. You know, Vivaldi, Mozart, Beethoven. That kind of stuff." Derek honestly didn't understand how he could reffer to music as 'stuff'.

He was about to answer Stiles back, when a dark haired boy with chocolate eyes called Stiles from behind the bar.

"Stiles! Someone's asking for you!" The guy yelled. Derek cursed him internally, and he also cursed himself for not answering Stiles before.  
The kid waved at him as he walked to where his friend was. "I hope I'll see you around!"  
Derek threw his things to his bag as fast as he could and walked out the coffee.

He went to Central Park to try to relax himself before the cast, but for some reason he couldn't keep the boy out of his head. He took a look at his phone and realized he only had one hour left for the casting. Sighing, he headed to the Avery Fisher Hall. Once he arrived he saw a group of about 50 persons next to the entrance, each with a different instrument in their hands. He looked at a dark haired girl holding a flute who was approaching him with a warm smile in her lips.

"Hi! I'm Allison" the girl waved at him. "Are you here for the cast?"

"Yeah" Derek smiled at her; she seemed really nice "What instrument do you play?" he asked, though he knew the answer; he just wanted to be polite.

"I play the flute" she explained "And Erica-" she pointed at a blond girl next to her "plays the piano, while Boyd-" she said pointing at an enourmous dark-skinned boy who looked annoyed "plays the drums."

Derek waved back and sat next to them in the stairs.

"I'm so nervous." A blonde guy with curly hair and blue puppy eyes said. Allison hadn't presented him but he seemed to know the gang. He stretched his arms and yawned before excusing himself. Derek thought about what he said. He had been on plenty of casts, and thought he was usually scared, today he felt peachy. 'Good way to say I don't give a fuck' he thought to himself.

"Well, I'm not." Derek announced. "And this is weird, because I usually get really nervous." He added, and Allison just nodded. "By the way, this is Isaac. Isaac, this is Derek." Allison greeted them and they shaked their hands. 

"What instrument do you play?" Isaac asked Derek. "The Cello. You?"

"I don't play any. I just came to encourage these guys, to be honest." Erica started saying something, but she was cut off when suddenly, a woman step out the building and smiled. 

"You may come in" They all entered the place and found themselves in a hall. "Follow that corridor. First door at the left will lead you to the scenario." she flipped her dyed blue hair and smiled brightly at them. "Good luck!"

He noticed how anxiously the girl named Erica grabbed Boyd's wrist. "Keep it easy, babe." the boy whispered to her. "We're gonna be just fine." he breathed into her ear, as she shivered and huffed a laugh.

They sat on the chairs placed in front of the stage and waited as they called them in alphabetical order.

"Argent, Allison." 

"Damn. Why in earth does my surname has to be Argent? I always get choosen the first!" she pouted. They gave her a smile to encourage her and clapped as she approached the stage.

"I'm going to play 'Là ci darem la mano' from Don Giovanni by Mozart" she inhaled deeply and proceded to grab her flute. She placed the instrument next to her mouth. As he blowed and moved her long fingers through it, a beautiful sound came out from the flute. She played her song graciously, and didn't make any errors. When she was finally done, they all clapped her again, even the jurors.

They continued to ask for people. "Barnes, Bob. Boyd, Vernon. Geller, Diana." After what felt like an eternity, his name was called. "Hale, Derek."

He looked at his new friends dubitously. They pointed the stage and gave him reasuring smiles.  
"Come on, Derek!" even Boyd smirked.

He placed the cello, and prepared to play. He didn't even need to look at the sheet music. He just flowed with the music and threw all his emotions at the instrument. Anger, sadness, relief, happiness, hate. He finished the piece with a heartbreaking melody. He stood up and bended himself to thank the public for listening. The whole hall was in silence until they broke in claps. Allison stared at him, and somehow he knew she was proud, though they had only met.

"You did great, Derek!" Allison and Erica shouted and crushed him into a tight hug. Boyd and Isaac followed them, and clapped the Hale in his back.

"Good job, dude!" Isaac and him did the bro-fist, and the older one felt warm all over his heart.

"Now it's your turn! Wait and you'll see!" he smirked evily, and then realised this was the first time in years he did this.

The part of the group who hadn't made their audition mads their performance.

"The results will be known in half an hour." an old woman announced.

They where all excited, but they also dreaded their results. "Now this is the worst part." Isaac mumbled. "Not knowing if you are going to achieve your goal in life or not. This is why I hate waiting." They all agreed.

The girl who had lead them to the inside of the hall sticked a sheet with a list on it. 

Allison stared at the group, who where gritting their teeth and biting their nails nervously. "Okay, before we look at the paper, I just wanted you all to know that that we'll all still be friends even if we don't get in the NYFO." They all nodded and quickly looked at the paper.

"I'm accepted!" Allison shouted.

"So am I!" Derek announced with excitement.

"Us too!" Boyd informed. "And so did Stiles! Erica looked ecsastic.

"Wait-" Derek cutted her confused. "Stiles?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback please? :)


End file.
